Masamune Kadoya (Beyblade)
Summary Masamune Kadoya (角谷 正宗, Kadoya Masamune) is one of the main protagonists of the Beyblade Metal Series. He is also a member of Team GanGan Galaxy and Team Dungeon. Masamune has great enthusiasm toward Beyblade, always referring to himself as the number 1 blader of all. After his best friend Toby became ill, Masamune vowed to do his best in order to become number 1, even going as far as to track down the champion of Battle Bladers, Gingka, to defeat him and become a member of Japan's representative team in the Beyblade World Championships. Despite being overconfident, Masamune always puts his full effort into improving as a blader and to help his friends time and time again, even against the God of Destruction. His partner Beyblade is Ray Striker, who evolves into Blitz Striker by the time of Metal Fury to become more powerful. Powers and Stats Tier: Ranges from 3-C to Low 2-C at full power | At least Low 2-C Name: Masamune Kadoya Origin: Beyblade Gender: Male Age: Mid-teens, an adult in Shogun Steel Classification: Blader, Member of GanGan Galaxy, Member of Team Dungeon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Statistics Amplification (Striker can grow much stronger in all stats through Centrifugal Force), Aura, Energy Manipulation, Flight, Limited Teleportation (Striker's CS performance tip allows it to teleport at will during battle), Weapon Mastery (Striker's horn acts as a lance that can pierce at and through opponents), Lightning Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Can transform into its spirit beast form), Durability Negation (Striker is able to destroy the spirit forms of other beys), Regeneration (Low-Godly, possibly Mid-Godly; Strikers spirit can come back even after it's body is destroyed by an opponent), and Resistance to Sound Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, and Stamina Absorption (Striker overcame Flame Libras stamina absorbing sonic vibrations with sheer force), Magnetism Manipulation (Striker can break free from and overcome Flame Byxis's magnetic abilities), Space-Time Manipulation (Striker can break out from inside Twisted Tempos Black Hole, which can also control time and space), as well as Immunity to Conventional Mind Manipulation as a beyblade | All previous abilities at much higher levels, plus Forcefield Creation (Striker can create shields of electricity, also acts as resistance to Energy and Stamina Absorption), Limited Transformation via mode changing, Explosion Manipulation and Energy Absorption (Striker's special move causes the opponent to explode on contact and have their power absorbed into Strikers) Attack Potency: Ranges from Galaxy level to Universe level+ at full power (Greatly comparable to Galaxy Pegasus; Far surpassed the power of beys such as Dark Wolf, whose spirit form contains an entire universe inside itself; Striker can force Twisted Tempo to use significant levels of power to fight it.) | At least Universe level+ (Striker is nearly as powerful as beys like Variares and Phantom Orion and nearly defeated them, also assisted in battling Nemesis to a great extent.) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Greatly comparable to Galaxy Pegasus and can outpace it.) | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Unknown | At least Class Y (Is at least comparable to beys comparable to Jade Jupiter, who can easily manipulate planets) to Universal+ Striking Strength: Ranges from Galactic Class to Universal+ at full power | At least Universal+ Durability: Ranges from Galaxy level to Universe level+ at full power (Can fight against equally powerful opponents, such as Pegasus) | At least Universe level+ Stamina: Very high Range: At least Planetary (Assisted in fighting Nemesis, who was causing destruction around the entire planet at once with ease) to Universal+ (Assisted in destroying Twisted Tempo's universe) Standard Equipment: Ray Striker, Blitz Striker, Beylauncher. Intelligence: While not the most intelligent of bladers, Masamune is very skilled to think outside the box and pull off plans and battle strategies that get him out of tough situations, even when faced against other world-classed bladers he sometimes defeats. Striker, while technically not living, is also sentient itself and can understand human speech when battling alongside Masamune. Weaknesses: Can be incredibly cocky and arrogant, tends to overestimate his strength and underestimate his opponents, and can sometimes be an idiot | None notable Key: Metal Masters | Metal Fury Gallery Masamune and Ray Striker.jpg|Masamune and Ray Striker Masamune holding Blitz Striker.jpg|Masamune's Blitz Striker Tsubasa and GanGan Galaxy.png|Masamune and Team GanGan Galaxy Masamune battling Gingka.png|Masamune battling Gingka Yu vs Masamune.jpeg|Masamune battling Yu Masamune battling Chao Xin.png|Masamune battling Chao Xin Masamune battling Nile.png|Masamune battling Nile Masamune battling Klaus.jpg|Masamune battling Klaus Masamune vs Toby as Faust.jpg|Masamune battling Toby as Faust King's rivalry with Masamune.png|Masamunes rivalry with King Masamune in Shogun Steel.png|Masamune in Shogun Steel Striker Spirit Beast.png|Striker's Spirit Beast Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Lightning Sword Flash:' Striker, as its spirit beast, gathers and focuses all of its raw power and energy into one point to form powerful bolts of lightning around its horn and smash into the opponent, piercing through them and their defences to deal a devasting strike. *'Flash of Lightning:' Striker's most powerful special move, surpassing that of Lightning Sword Flash. Striker gathers its power and energy into several flashes of lightning inside itself to charge itself into a green spark, exploding the enemy on contact and absorbing their power into Strikers. Respect Threads Respect Thread (1). Respect Thread (2). Respect Thread (3). Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Beyblade Category:Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 4